New Life
by FictionalCait
Summary: (naruto/boruto fanfiction) Satomi Madoka, a girl who moved live a new life at konoha with her team. what exciting things will happen of her new life in the hidden leaf village along with boruto and the others?


Hiyo!! So this is my new fanfiction i made because i have been dying to be friends with boruto and the others, but first of all, i loved naruto so much, but now they have a new generation, why not be friends with the next generation kids instead? .

Why didn't i chose naruto instead of boruto? Because boruto is a next generation which means there will be gadgets, and it will be actually easy for me.

Spoiler:Shikadai x satomi.

P.s its still a fanfic though. So have fun and i hope you guys enjoy. 030

Satomi's POV

"Satomi-chan!!!"

I jumped out of bed, running away from my terrifying cousin, toshihiro.

"What do you want from me?!" I yelled as she chases me.

"Oh nothing much, just wanna know if you really wanna leave." He said and stopped chasing me, geez!! He's so terrifying, even though he's in a normal mood, one angry voice will make you regret. I hate this guy, alot.

"Well yeah!! We're gonna move to konoha." I said irritately.

"Oh,okay." He said and leaved, seriously.

Why am i leaving my own village? Seperating myself from my clan? Easy, just wanted to be treated like a normal girl, not like this.

"L-lady s-s-" see. Fearing me,i don't know why.

"Get out of my sight." I said. Then she ran.

Am i this mean? Can't be helped.

ヾーﾉ

I got out of our house, and take a walk for a while,since i love strolling.

"SATOMI-SAMA!!" I started searching where that voice came from, and im pretty sure its yuki-kun.

"Satomi-sama, over here." I looked at a huge tree, and its my teammate, yuki-kun, sitting in a tree, reading his favourite comic book.

"Hi!!"i yelled back cheerfully, he then came down and ran at my direction.

"Satomi-sama, where are you going?"he asks.

"Oh, just going for a stroll." I said with a smile.

"By the way,"

"Hm?"

"Where's sensei?"he asks.

"Oh, i don't know." I said.

"By the way, get ready for tommorow, okay?" He said with a smile.

"I will." I said.

"Well, see you later!!" He said woth a grin on his face and ran as he waves.

Yep, the two of them are totally going with me, yuki-kun, and toshi-niisan, we're moving to konoha tommorow morning, it will be a long trip for us.

I just got back inside my house and took of my slippers and changed into home slippers.

"Satomi-chan." I looked at my back, oh. And its our future village head, satoshi-niisan.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Better be safe for your trip tommorow, its gonna be a long trip since you wanna move to konoha." He said and yawned, walking away.

Tch, why is he the village head again? I dont care. -.-

*at the hidden leaf village*

Finally made it.

"I CALL FOR BIG BEDROOM!!" toshihiro-niisan yelled. HELL NO!

We all raced upstairs to thebiggest bedroom, which we think it is, as we opened the door, toshihiro-niisan tumbled as well as yuki-kun.

"Darn it!! Satomi-chan!!" Toshihiro-niisan whined as i bounce at the bed.

"Wwiii!!!" I bounced.

"Well, have fun." Yuki-kun said.

"Go." I whispered to toshi-niisan.

"What?" He asks in a confused face.

"He will take the bigger bedroom." I said as i bounce.

"What?!" He yelled and stood up.

"GOT IT!!" Yuki-kun yelled, i guess someone's gonna be mad. Yes! Toshihiro-niisan! Will have the small bedroom!!

"Okay kids, play times over, i want you guys to tidy up your stuffs." Sensei said.

"HAI!!" We both yelled at the same time.

I stopped bouncing and got to work, i place the picture frame on the right side table, since my bed is pretty small and its next to the curtains.

"This looks nice." I said, looking at the photo of my teammates and sensei. Then next is the picture of me and satoshi-niisan. As i dig in to the boxes, i notixed something, and its a picture of my dad. Tch, why did i ever brought this with me? Oh well...

Third person's POV

"Haru-sensei!!" Toshihiro yelled.

"I was wondering, if there will be good students there?" He asks, haru grinned.

"Of course there will be, not all kids are that cruel."

*at the academy*

"I wanna go home." Toshihiro whispers to satomi, as the three of them stands in front of the students.

"Okay, please introduce yourselves shall we?" The teacher said.

"My name is Madako Satomi! And i'm looking forward to be friends with you all!!" Satomi said cheerfully, even though she's really nervous deep inside.

"Ma-madoka Toshiro." He said and bowed.

"Mitasuri Masayuki! Yuki for short!" Yuki introduced his self, without being nervous, just being calm and happy.

"Waaaahhh..." the girls started talking and whispering how good looking yuki are.

Yuki smilled like a prince, while the two just looked at him, disgusted.

"Well, the two of you, go seat down." The teacher said.

As satomi walks by through all the students walking up to the back, the girl held his long straight brown hair.

"Oh, sorry, is this your hair? I thought it was a dog's hair." The girl said, which made satomi got pissed.

"S-seriously?! O-okay! Just stay calm ಠಠ"

Satomi said to her mind and ignores the girl just walking up straight to their seats.

While on class, the topic is math, which where satomi doesn't like to answer a lot.

"Geez... i hate math."

"Okay, thank you, please choose someone to answer next." The teacher said to the girl after solving the question.

"Darn it, this girl is already pissing me off, if she calls me next to answer that problem i would totally kill that girl."

"I choose Satomi-chan."

Hi! So i made this as a naruto fanfic even though its boruto fanfic... i dont know, and by the way. I have searched the meaning of my oc's names here, and here it is.

Satomi means wise beauty

Toshihiro means wise

Masayuki means correct happiness

And satomi's older brother, Satoshi means clear thinking and wise.

Dunno why i chose these names but, i kinda like it but not the meaning. Wahahaha! By the way!! Dont forget to comment and vote!! .


End file.
